<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Arms (art) by Pinkelephant42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141776">In Your Arms (art)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42'>Pinkelephant42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are little moments between Wrathion &amp; Anduin. Mostly fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Safe in your arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a bunch of these sketched out, not sure how fast I'll finish them. Cross-posted from <a href="https://pinkelephant42.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quiet Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>King Anduin probably has important work to do but Wrathion is pretty sooo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Happy Noblegarden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anduin likes participating in cute holiday traditions so he can relax with regular people and not be Responsible for Everything for a little while.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrathion takes Anduin on one of those adventures he promised but they get caught in a storm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sharing the Light</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>